Realization of Decimation(Futile War)
'Chapter 12: The Realization of Decimation' The pet watched them go by. The pet that had a scar on his face. He sat in a self-made trench, just big enough for him to duck and be completely concealed, just big enough... for him to surprise someone. His binoculars were dusty, he had trekked out here, it had taken him almost four days. Then here, he had waited. For this moment. As soon as he saw the explosion, he had become tense. As soon as he heard the engines, he knew his waiting, might nearly be over. He grabbed his Rocket launcher, which he had found in a nearby abandoned armory. He grasped it, feeling the cold metals urge to kill swim through his skin. He raised it to his shoulder, then crouched a little, so only the top half of his head was visible. The weight of the weapon almost made him lose his balance. He thought of what these pets had done to him, to his squad and to SAWAT. This anger surge made him determined. As the engine sound grew louder, his thirst for revenge grew with it. Waiting for the right moment, to strike, to prevail in his mission. His own mission... “Where to?” Zeroed said over the roar of the engines. “See that turn, like... two-hundred meters up the road?” Matrix said, through half-shut eyes. “Yeah I see it.” Zeroed said. The dust that the car in front made was making it really hard for Matrix and Hawk to see. They were all awake now, their eyes wet from trying to rid themselves of dust. “Ok back there?” Hawk shouted to the car behind. “Hows Vulcan doing?” Eagle stuck his thumb up. He was in the trailer around the back of the car behind, it was not swinging at all however. It was actually attached by steel joins, making it more part of the car than an attachment. Zachary was driving it, Striker, the new Delta member, Ghost's replacement, who was found in a pub, sitting next to him. He looked pretty scared. Matrix had told him that he would train him after the battle, along with Eagle. Eagle however, was conscious that they might not even survive the battle. Vulcan started coughing. Then blood spattered from his mouth, running slowly down his chin. “Guys!” Eagle shouted. Zach turned around, “What is it?” he spoke with a face that was exhausted, however he still cared, so he said “Is Vulcan ok?” Eagle looked down at Vulcan, then up to Zach, shaking his head. “He’s not doing well, how long till the hospital?” he shouted, his eyes were not just wet from the dust now. This time Striker answered, “twenty minutes.” Striker weaselled out of the seat he was in, then clambered over the seats and onto the trailer. He came over to Vulcan and Eagle, still clambering. He got to Vulcan, slowly grasped his hand and started telling Vulcan he was going to make it. Eagle's facial expression deepened. “Hang on man. Just hang on.” “They will die!” “They will all die!” The scarred pet screamed in his head, then found it had come through his mouth. The engines were roaring now, inside his head as much as anything. He could hear them, he could feel the explosion. He could taste the blood. He could smell burnt meat. He could see the carnage. Then it became his chance. He had spotted them. The Delta Squad, coming around the corner, they turned at the edge of the rock that was set perfectly for his ambush. So they didn’t see it coming. He aimed his Rocket. “You sure its this way?” Zeroed said. His car stationary, a few meters behind Lowa’s who was around a meter away from going around the bend which was blocked by a rock. “Yeah, I’m certain, I wouldn’t forget in a time like this, we need to save Vulcan.” Matrix replied, in a tired and sorrowful voice. “Well... if we take a wrong turn, then... that Vulcan guy won’t make it.” Zach said raising the volume towards the end of his sentence, like he was under stress. His car with attached trailer was stationary behind Zeroed. “Well... if we take too long, he will die anyway.” Hawk said, backing up Matrix, as always. Zeroed noticed the lack of emotion in his voice. “Guys, c’mon this is the right way... I’ve been to the hospital dozens of times.” Lowa said impatiently. Then he revved his engine and turned the corner. Rhino, in the back of his car, shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Zeroed followed, as did Zach. Just as they were about to take the corner. Zach stalled. “What is wrong with you!” Striker shouted. “Its not me! The bloody thing just stalled,” Zach cried out, “what the hell is wro-” Eagle flinched at the next sound. The sound of an explosion. “Back up! BACK UP!” Hawk shouted. Eagle heard this and that familiar sense of worry built inside him. Just as the back of the car that Zeroed was driving appeared. Another explosion was heard. This time bits of stone and rubble came off of the rock next to the bend, the one that prevented Zach’s jeep from being seen. Zach, who was obviously in shock, was not all that responsive. “ZACH!!! Back UP!" Eagle shouted, scrambling over the back of the jeep and over the seats to yell into his ear. A few seconds later Zach snapped back into action. “I am!” He shouted back, as he accelerated the car backwards. Much like Striker had early, except in the opposite direction... and faster. “Careful!” Striker yelled, a little too late, Zach ran over a small rock that made the whole car bounce due to lack of suspension. Yet another explosion slammed into the road, this time it actually hit the road, instead of the rock. Luckily though, Zeroed had managed to reverse also. “Get out of the cars!” Matrix bellowed as he dived from Zeroed’s moving vehicle, slamming into the ground side-on. The others all did the same, exiting the vehicles, which had been parked abruptly. Not that anyone cared, obviously. His Scar ran from his eye, his eye was looking through a sight that was attached to his Rocket. His finger, was tense over the cold steel trigger. Then his finger pressed it. And a rocket spewed forth from the tube. It slammed into the side of the first vehicle through the gap. Hard. The car, along with Lowa and Rhino was sent rolling into the air. Then gravity brought it into the ground, in an eruption of fire. He quickly turned in his hole, grabbing another rocket, he loaded it into the chamber, brought the launcher back up onto his shoulder then fired, once again. This time the projectile veered off course, grazing some of the rock, the rocket slid into a small crevice in the large stone and went off on impact. He then loaded again. Firing in between the gap now, trying to hit the second jeep in the line. He hit where he had intended to, but the jeep had moved faster than he expected. The explosion only touched the jeep. The scarred pet screamed, “I’m COMING FOR YOU!!!!” He shouted as he vaulted in his hole and grabbed his assault grade Shock Rifle, along with the Rocket Launcher. He ran towards the rock, climbed up it, then peered over the top. They were just there! “Suppressive fire, Suppressive fire!” Matrix yelled towards his squad. “With what sir!? At what sir!?” Striker said in a half-shout, “Kill anything that moves with anything you can!” Hawk said, receiving a nod of approval from Matrix. “Check Rhino’s status, Eagle!” Matrix said, before saying to Zeroed. “You got anything to kill whats about to come for us?” Zeroed tossed Matrix a pistol, who in turn tossed it to Striker. “What? I’ve... I...” Striker began protesting, but the look Matrix gave him made him feel he could do it. Eagle, who was desperately trying to contact Rhino and the other car was distracted by a grunt-like shout. All of a sudden, a SAWAT leaped over the rock, unleashing a clip of lightning, which lit anything they touched on fire. Hawk was rolling on the floor because his clothing had been caught by one of the bullets, setting it into an inferno. “Striker!” Matrix shouted. “DO IT!” Striker acknowledged. Pulling out from his cover behind the car, swinging round, bringing the pistol towards the SAWAT. The SAWAT turned also, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Striker's gun was aimed in the correct place first. His finger cracked down hard on the trigger. *Click* “It’s out, Sir!” Striker shouted as he dived down into cover behind the car again. Followed by a whizz of bullets where he previously was. He quickly curled up into a ball beside the car. “Zeroed? Where the hell is the ammo?” Matrix gave Zeroed another one of his, ‘you are so dead’ stares. “In my car’s glove compartment, underneath my hat!” Zeroed said in a whiney voice, as if he was about to cry. “Hawk! Get the ammo!” Matrix pointed to Zeroed’s car, around twenty meters up the road. Now, this would be simple, in most circumstances, but twenty meters while under fire is like twenty meters into the locked gates of hell. Hawk got up and ran. Bullets landed, cushioned into the ground behinds Hawk’s feet. He could feel them and hear them closing in behind him. The rat-a-tat of the machine gun was muffled to Hawk, his one goal, was the ammo in the glove compartment. Once he reached a suitable distance, he ejected into a forward roll, landing behind the car. “Eagle, Rhino... what’s his status?” Matrix looked at Eagle, “Please, Eagle. PLEASE!” All Eagle could manage was to shake his head then look down in sorrow. “DAMN IT!” Matrix shouted. Hawk was hurriedly searching through the glove compartment for the rounds that he needed so badly. The SAWAT's fire had been diverted back to the other cars. He was only being suppressed by the throwing of stones and small rocks. Hawk needed this ammo. Or the squad would be torn apart by burning Shock rounds. Then he felt it, in all its cold lead brilliance. Bringing the single bullet out. He threw it at Striker, in a pre-calculated arc it closed in on striker, who, a second later, caught it. Ramming into the magazine of the gun then loading that into the actual firearm. He readied, aimed, then fired. The bullet slammed into the SAWAT's shoulder, who was stationary at that particular moment. However, this did not cause him to go down, and he continued spraying rounds everywhere. After a few more seconds of this. His gun started to make the same clicking sound Strikers did earlier, but repeated. He dropped it and pulled his Launcher on his shoulder. “MOVE!” Matrix shouted. He stood up fast then sprinted in a diagonal line heading left and away from the SAWAT. The others scattered in multiple directions away from the gunner, who unleashed his first trajectory a fraction too late, hitting the ground where Striker was a second before. The explosion knocked Striker away a few meters and onto the ground. He was clambering to get up, as the SAWAT slowly walked towards him, with his Rocket being loaded. Eagle looked back, “Striker! Get up!” He shouted with his hands forming a cup around his mouth to project the sound. The SAWAT smiled at Eagle, in a twisted way. Then he aimed his bazooka at Striker. YES! He had gotten this far! Now was the time to begin the REAL pain. Starting with this pet. The pet was weakly trying to get up twenty meters away from the scar-faced pet. Although that distance was being shortened by the fact that he was walking towards the befallen guy. Loading his rocket as he went. Three seconds later he stood ten-meters away from him. The Launcher aimed at his head. The explosion would not damage him here. Only the pet on the floor. His trigger finger tightened. Everything went blurry, his whole body felt like it was on fire and being grinded up by a paper shredder. He tried to scream in pain. He could not. He tried to twist out of whatever was hurting him. He could not. Then, blackness. Hawk’s car broke most bones in the SAWAT's body on contact. It impacted with an exaggerated crunch. The SAWAT was sent spinning a few meters away from the car. Then he lay in the mud. He tried to get up, but he barely moved. Death’s cold embrace hit him suddenly, without warning. Hawk was beaming. “Roadkill!” He shouted then beat his chest. Matrix and the others however, were not so happy, they slowly advanced back into the cars. Everyone was crying a little. Two hours later Matrix was ready to move on, they had buried Rhino and Lowa. They were both dead. They had received a better burial than most Soldiers though, who were just left at the scene of battle. Left to rot, and to join their comrades, in becoming useless mud. They got in their remaining cars, and set off towards the hospital, to save the barely living Vulcan. Eagle was the only one who was still crying. Out of ten original Delta members, three were left. One had been replaced by Striker. Then Eagle was added in just before that. That gave them five pets. They were going to try to save a large area with five pets. Or were they? “Matrix,” Hawk said “After the hospital, we need to pick up the new guys.” Matrix looked over his shoulder to Hawk, “I know. That will delay us another three hours.” Hawk thought then said, “And that’s only if we take the fast one.” Eagle butted in. “Fast what?” “You’ll see kid, you’ll see” Matrix said, smiling for the first time since the incident in Lotterick. They arrived at the hospital. It was dark when they got there, only one woman was at the front desk area. “Excuse me?” Matrix said, “We need to get this guy seen to immediately.” The woman looked over at Vulcan, who was being hoisted by Hawk and Striker. He was unconscious and his legs were bare, black, burnt and very bloody. She ushered them in. Taking them through a short corridor to a doctor who was sitting at a desk, drinking tea. The doctor stood up as soon as he saw the state of Vulcan. He quickly grabbed a suitcase and lay it down on his desk, unclipping it. “Lay him down there” The doctor said. Striker and Hawk did so, then stepped back. “How long will this take, Doctor?” Matrix asked. Looking deeply into the doctor's eyes. As if trying to read his mind. “I have no idea. The state he’s in is pretty bad.” The doctor cursed when he had a closer inspection of Vulcan’s legs. “I’ll be back for him in a week.” Matrix said. Leaving the room along with Striker, Hawk, Zeroed and Zachary before the Doctor could comment. The nurse followed them. “Excuse me but thats nowhere near enough time for him to recover.” She stated loudly. Hawk turned to her. “Do you know Hotel Charlie?” He asked bluntly. “You... wha... your..” she tryed to say something, no one knew what. “Right this way,” she said after a few seconds. She walked back into the main lobby, then behind her desk pressed a button which caused a hidden trap door to open underneath her desk. Everyone dropped inside. When they got it, was dark. The woman led the group with a torch, down through a damp old stone stairway. When she reached the bottom there was a tunnel, which was lit well. So she turned off her torch. They walked down the tunnel, which descended ever so slightly. When they reached the end of that, another button was pressed and a door hissed open in front of them, the doors plaque read, ‘Hotel Charlie’. “Reminds me of your place” Eagle joked. As they passed through the door. Hawk and Matrix’s mouths were the only ones which did not drop open at the site before them. It was the strangest thing Eagle had ever seen. It was a dark black color, with the Delta Symbol, the same as on their uniforms and Matrix’s Hat, engraved on both sides. It’s body was angular, Its tail was sturdy and quite thick. It had two blades on top of it, that were a little bit lighter in color than the main body. Matrix and Hawk entered the front, through a semi-transparent door. Eagle, Striker, Zachary and Zeroed entered the back, sliding open a steel door. When they slid it closed it was dark for a few seconds but then the inside lights illuminated everything. A machine gun was on a stand attached to the floor on both sides of the sliding doors. To the back of the helicopter were stacks of ammunition, rations and a few parachutes. On either side of the Helicopter, there were small, wing-like things. They could be just seen through the window when leaning into the pilot area, except they weren’t wings, below them, hung three large rockets each. Then on top of the wing-like objects, another tube like thing, probably the same model machine gun as was on the plane, was present. Another machine gun cannon type thing was in front of the pilots rooster-pit. Sitting there, just waiting to rip apart SAWAT guts. The sound that the blades made when they turned was pretty quiet compared with the roar of the standard plane engine Eagle was used to hearing. As they lifted vertically off the ground, the sound grew a little bit louder, but not much. The ceiling above them opened. Then they took off into the night sky. An old pet was sat on a nearby bench, eating a tuna sandwich, when the ground opened. And a demon of the night arose. Two pets sat in the demon. The demon was armed with all sorts of technological weaponry. But the pet sat there. And he waved. Then the demon flew away. Category:Content Category:Futile War Chapters